


A Broken Inky Soul

by Gallowscumbrage



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comfort, Either way somebody is gonna get kicked in the balls, Henry is a Little Shit, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joey is a fucking asshole, Mute Bendy, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Tags May Change, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Young Child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12549972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallowscumbrage/pseuds/Gallowscumbrage
Summary: What happens when a young child picks up a toon Demon that has been through his fare share of bullshit.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463890) by [Kagalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagalicious/pseuds/Kagalicious). 



_July 1958, Henry had escaped Joey Drew Studios by the skin of his teeth clamoring for the safety of Civilization. He soon ordered for the Studio to be torn down in slim hope to trap the demon that still stalks the ink covered halls. But Henry was mistaken of the screeching ink abomination seeking for his death. For that was not the dancing Demon Henry had created so many years ago. If only Henry had stood still for just a slim moment and listened past the drips of ink and the creaking boards. He would have heard a faint weeping of the real Bendy. Chained down to the floor sitting in a puddle of acetone as tears of ink flowed down his face. He could not cry for his voice actor was never chosen he could only sit and wait for the end._

_It is now October 31 1998 Halloween night. Two teens and once small child stand at the gate of the Bevan Demolition site._

_The Gate is Unlocked......_

_The door to the building is open......_

_The Devil Darling is barely holding on....._

_Shall we begin?_


	2. Chapter 1

"Okay Devin spill it!" Tina growled crossing her arms across her chest, her pink poodle dress swaying side to side as her matching blouse hugged her figure.

"Spill what doll?" Devin chuckled, taking a drag on his cigarette flicking the butt off to the side as he slid his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket "You said you wanted to go see a haunted house and there it is."

"This isn't what I meant by haunted house," she spat, gesturing to the crumbling building "this is just a crummy building that is falling apart at the seams! Not a Haunted House!"

"Eh haunted houses are over rated I brought you to a genuine haunted spot where no one else is around," he purred, slinging an arm around Tina's shoulders grinning "its just gonna be you, me, and nobody els-"

"DEVEEEEEEEY!" a young child yelled as she ran down the road tears streaming down her face, dressed in black cat costume the black tail flapping in the wind behind her as she ran. She latched onto Devin's leg sobbing into the blue denim shaking like a leaf in a gust of wind.

"Brandi! What's with you?! I thought I told you to stay in the car!" He hissed, pushing the sobbing toddler off.

"I-I s-s-saw a-a-a va-vam-vampi-i-ire," Brandi blubbered clutching the Micky mouse plush to her chest "a-an-a-and I-I-I was so-s-so s-sc-SCARED."

She continues to wail as Tina scoops her up into a hug, not minding the tears soaking into her shirt, as she scowls at Devin. He shrugs off the icy glare and slides through the gate grumbling as the two females slowly follow. Upon entering the crumbling structure Tina sets Brandi down and looks the child in the eyes as Devin pulls out a flashlight and puts batteries into it.

"Okay Brandi you stay. Right here while me and Devin go look around." She says firmly, holding onto the child's shoulders.

Brandi sniffles shaking her head "B-but I wa-wanna s-s-stay wi-with you." She sobs.

"Oh come on stop being a big baby." Devin groans, rolling his eyes "Just stay there it won't be too long."

Brandi wipes her eyes with her sleeve and nods watching the two teens disappear around a corner. Leaving her alone in the dark clutching the small plush like a life line. The door creaks behind her and she bolts crying out her brother's name not watching where her feet land. She then slips on a pool of ink landing on her face knocking the Micky mouse plush out of her hands to skid into the darkness. Brandi sits up whimpering her face covered in cuts and bruises, the front of her cat costume stained with ink.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" She wails, bursting into tears "I-I-I want m-m-my Mommy!"

She blubbers covering her face with her hands, not hearing the soft clinking of chains in the darkness. A dripping gloved hand with a thick cuff clasped around it moves out of the darkness and gently pats Brandi's shoe. She stops crying, bare a few sniffles, watching the hand as it moves back into the darkness and comes back with her stuffed toy. Brandi wipes her eyes and takes the toy hugging it tightly smiling before taking the hand in hers giving it a light shake.

"My name is Brandi," she says, her eyes a little red from crying "what's your name?"

~Later~

"Come on babe I'm sure the kid's fine." Devin says trailing after Tina as she frantically stomps down the hall "She probably just saw a mouse and got scared like usual. No biggie. Lets just go back to-"

"DEVEY? TEENY? I FOUND SOMETHING!" Brandi's voice echoed throughout the halls causing Tina to rush forward following it.

She scoops Brandi into her arms hugging her tight apologizing for leaving her alone. But Brandi struggles demanding to be put down darting off into the dark soon after. Her voice is heard coaxing something "Come on I want you to meet my big brother. Don't worry he's not so bad." A small whine is heard before Brandi comes back holding a white gloved hand. As the owner of the hand comes out of the darkness the two teens are speechless staring at the small black and white creature.

"Devey, Teeny," Brandi says, smiling looking at the creature "this is Bendy. Can I keep him?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Brandi. Come here." Devin says, his body stock still his eyes locked on Bendy "Now."

"But-" Brandi protests

"Brandi. Now's not the time to fucking argue. Get your ass away from that....thing now."

"But-"

"NOW!"

Both Brandi and Bendy flinch at Devin's sudden outburst and the small Demon lets go of the toddlers hand to hide behind her as he trembles slightly. She glares at her brother, crosses her arms, and lets out a defiant "No."

"Brandi!"

"I said 'No'! I'm not leaving without Bendy!" She says, standing her ground "He's all alone here and dad always said that nobody should be alone! Not now. Not ever!"

"I don't give a shit on what that sleazy faux Mofo said! We are not keeping it!"

"Yes we are! I don't want the bad man to touch Bendy anymore!"

"Well tough-"

"Hold that thought Dev," Tina said stepping forward "Brandi what do you mean by 'touch'?"

Brandi shuffles her feet looking back at Bendy getting a slight nod before turning to Tina. "Bendy said that a long time ago a bad man wanted to play a game with him."

"And what was that game called?"

"Bendy said that he said it was a really fun game, but he had to do as the man said in order to play it but Bendy didn't want to play."

"So Simon says?" Devin scoffs rolling his eyes

Brandi shook her head "No, it was a very bad bad game! The man pulled down his pants and told Bendy to touch the bump in his under-!"

Devin and Tina both stopped Brandi from continuing, both piecing together the rest of the story. The two teens looked at each other with uncertainty moving to another room to talk as the toddler comforted the shivering Creature. She sat down on the ground gently pulling Bendy into her lap, holding him to the best of her ability, and slowly rocked back and forth humming a soft lullaby. Brandi's efforts seemed to be working as his fearful trembling begin to ease and he let out a mute yawn slowly falling asleep. But it also seemed that it was working too well as Brandi yawned dozing off as well.

Once Devin and Tina returned they found the two quietly slumbering away so Devin gently scooped the sleeping duo up in his arms. The now group of four trekked back to the car buckling the two small beings into the back seat as Devin started the car Tina looked at Devin.

"Are you sure you can handle both of them on your own?" She asked

"Eh I bared the brat this long whats a living cartoon gonna do?" Devin replied shrugging "Besides my parents aren't gonna be back for a long while."

"You're so thoughtful." Tina said, giving Devin a peck on the cheek.

As the car pulled away a light flashed on in the highest window of the studio and a tall dark shadow could be seen through the now lit window. The figure, thin and lanky, had two oddly sized horns on its head that seemed to twitch with unreadable emotion. The figure raised a thin clawed hand to the window and slid down leaving behind a dark inky smear on the glass. The light flickered off and an ear piercing screech rang through the now empty clearing.

 

The clock is ticking

 

##  _**ITS TIME TO BELIEVE** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween my Dearies OH HO HO HOOO


	4. Chapter 3

        The sun rose in the east just like any other normal day. The birds greeted it as they always did and adults traveled to work blissfully unaware of the observant eyes of the small ink creature from Brandi's bedroom window. His face pressed against the glass as his eyes greedily drank in the view of the outside world he had been deprived of since his 'birth' in that demented studio at the hands of his creator. Bendy cringed at the thought of his creator, Joey Drew, as the acidly bitter taste of bile washed over his tongue. He refused to let the past affect his now bright future, he had escaped the studio, his demented creator, and made a friend.

Bendy looked over at the sleeping child with a smile that he never thought anyone would see. He hopped down off the dresser and climbed onto the bed next to her. He begin to gently shake Brandi awake wanting to show her the world outside the window. Brandi groggily groaned at the sensation of someone gently shaking her rolling over trying to escape Bendy shaking her.

"Five more minutes Devey." She mumbled into the fabric of her pink pillow.

For a few seconds nothing happened allowing Brandi to drift into a light sleep before the pillow was yanked out from beneath her head.

"Hey!" She protested sitting up "Whats the big i-Oof."

The same pillow hit her across the face knocking her off the bed. As Brandi gathered her bearings Bendy stood on her bed pointing at her as he laughed in a series of whistles. She sat up shaking her head before looking at Bendy with a devilish grin.

"Oh its ON!" she said grabbing the cushion off a nearby chair.

The two knights then launched at the other brandishing their weapons high as they battled for the taste of victory for their ancestors. Some would say it was a mere fight, a skirmish, a weak willed joust but they would gawk at the magnitude of their battle. This was no mere pillow fight nay this was The Great Pillow War for the lands of Slumberlot. Both knights, one of ink the other of flesh and blood, battled nobly each delivering blow after blow to the opponent. But alas it would seem that the two were equally matched but neither of them would surrender for surrender would be to bring shame upon their home so the battle raged on until.

"BRANDI!" Devin's voice sounded from downstairs "I MADE BLUEBERRY WAFFLES!"

The two knights decided to instead become best friends and storm the goblin's lair for a delicious meal.

"RACE YA!" Brandi yelled bolting out the door, Bendy right at her heels.

As the toddler scrambled down the stairs as the toon slid down the banister racing past the child. Brandi and Bendy both skidded into the kitchen and scrambled to nab a seat at the table. As the girl sat at the ready the toon faltered seeing a shadow approaching from the kitchen doorway. He begin to shake as pain filled memories begin to rush into view. Bendy's ink started to drip onto the floor as he grabbed his head in one hand the other moved in a series of jerky movements signing *No no no no no* over and over again.

"Bendy?" Brandi said concerned, breaking Bendy out of his panic attack "Are you okay?"

Bendy looked up seeing Devin and Brandi looking at him from their seats and he looked at the floor for a moment before giving her a thumbs up. She smiled before pouring syrup over her stack of blueberry waffles digging in as Bendy climbed into his seat and stared at the stack of crispy brown blue spotted pastry, steam wafting off of them.

"Whats wrong kid?" Devin chuckled past a mouthful of food "Never seen a waffle before?"

Bendy shook his head picking up one of the 'Waffles' and holding it turning it over studying it. He took a bite of the pastry and his eyes widened as a concoction of flavor assaulted his taste buds. Bendy closed his eyes as he chewed enjoying the strange yet delightful flavor. Today was going to be an experience for the three of them but a good one.

"Well Brandi I gotta go to work," Devin said standing up shrugging on his uniform "you know the rules; clean up any mess ya make, don't go in my room, stay out of the garage, and all emergency numbers are on the ice box."

Brandi hummed nodding her head waving goodbye to her brother with her fork before picking up her now empty syrup coated plate licking it clean.

"Okay Bendy," she said setting down the plate "what do you want to do today?"

Bendy popped the last crumb into his mouth rubbing his chin thoughtfully before spotting the box of Lincoln logs on the counter, he pointed to them tilting his head.

"Great idea!" Brandi cheered pushing her chair to the counter "I love Lincoln logs!"

As she pulled the box off the counter Bendy looked out the window, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. Everything was so.... New and it was starting to worry him but he couldn't put his finger on why.

_'Maybe its because Joey's new things were always awful.'_ Bendy thought bitterly, bringing a hand to his mouth.

Brandi called for the demon from the living room, once again breaking him out of his anxiety ridden thoughts. She had dumped the contents of the box onto the floor. Brown, yellow, and green wooden dowels clinked together as the child sifted through them for the best pieces as she begin building. Bendy sat next to Brandi and picked up one of the 'logs' studying it with utter curiosity picking up another watching the toddler as he did slowly building a small cabin with a green roof. The two spent the day playing with toys, coloring, enacting great pillow battles, and playing pretend blissfully unaware of the world outside.

Nearing noon the duo's games began to slowly wind down, their energy spent they both settled down for a nap on the couch Brandi holding Bendy like a big stuffed animal.

"Night night Bendy." Brandi yawned nuzzling the back of his head as he signed back yawning *Sleep tight Brandi*


	5. Chapter 4

        Devin sighed running a hand through his grease slicked pitch black hair as he stood behind the Clark gas station counter in his dinky denim blue uniform. Just another dull, boring, sluggish Monday for the teenage boy, Customers came in sparingly. Old timers looking for a slim chance of winning the local lottery, travelers running in for the bathroom or a quick snack, over worked mothers coming in for a gallon of milk plus a pack of candy to keep their kid quiet, droves of ankle biters looking for a pack of ciggs, the gang of SOCS coming in to fuel up as most of them walked to the store..............Wait.

Devin startled out of his daze at the sound of the door opening as Dylan Rockefeller, head of the football team and Ruler of the SOCS, waltzed inside. The well dressed, muscular, blonde boy locked eyes on the dinky clothed, scrawny, black haired boy behind the counter as a crooked smirk etched its way onto his face.

"Well, well, well" Dylan drawled as he approached the counter "if it isn't scrawny tawny Devin Drewy! What? Couldn't bring your little sister to work today dweeb?"

"It's Dewy not Drewy." Devin snapped as he glared at the blonde as he laughed alongside his lackeys "Besides shouldn't you be with that Triflin' Hoochie Carly Kelli? Oh wait she bounced out for that Bama last week." 

Dylan stopped laughing as the rest of his group 'ooo'ed and chuckled under their breath. The blonde growled glaring at the Greaser smirking behind the counter. He huffed waving it off to stalk down the aisles grabbing a pack of gum, a bag of chips, and a Coke before returning to the counter. As Devin checked out the items Dylan leaned on the counter eyeing the thin boy up and down taking in every detail. He takes a moment to make sure the other boys were out of earshot.

"Soooooo Devin," the blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck "how's Brandi? Heard she bit a kid and went Postal on the teach last Monday, got any idea on what set her off?"

"I don't know man every time I try to ask her about it she just shuts down on me all like a larey engine starter." Devin said as he bagged the items "I don't know what to do man, Ma and Pa are sure gonna do jack shit to help and bills are getting tight."

Dylan hummed watching his crew exit the store pockets full of stolen goods. "Well hope things get better for ya, you know if you need a place to crash at my door is always open." He said as he fished out his wallet paying for the items and a little extra.

"Thanks man I appreciate it." Devin said as he put the cash into the register.

The SOCS all piled into their car and left leaving the Greaser alone once more as the day slowly crawled on. At sundown Devin closed up shop and went home. As he entered the living room he was met with the sight of his little sister fast asleep with Bendy in her arms. The sight brought a small smile to his tired face even as he carried the two to bed a single phrase ringing through his head.  
  


_'This is all for her.'_


	6. Chapter 5

Another day in this accursed studio, everything is unchanging; same ink smeared halls, dusty rooms, flickering lights, and the constant smell of mold and ink fumes. How many years had it been? Two, ten, maybe decades at this point, time seemed nearly infinite when there was no way to gauge where the end would be. But all of that hardly mattered now as Alice held the black and white heart as it beat slightly despite no longer being where it belonged, still trying to keep itself alive. The deed was done, after so long of planing for the best way to harvest the perfect Boris's components it was finally time. Not one organ nor a single drop of his inky blood was wasted, every single part was used accordingly, now for the final component.

"Finally," Alice whispered dreamily as she held the heart close like a mother would a child , her black hands softly caressing the inky flesh "after all this time trapped in this darkness. **_I will finally rise to the Heavens above._** "

Her complication had changed to mirror the other side with a new glossy eye as her halo no longer sunk into her skull but floated above her head bobbing as she moved her head. But Alice couldn't stop now, she had grown greedy wanting Boris's perfect heart for her now "perfect" body. As she cooed and purred at the organ an ink seeker rose from the puddle of ink behind her and rushed the angel. Bowling her over knocking the heart out of her hands to skid across the room to the feet of a certain tall creature with a wide greedy grin, his preacher standing obediently by his side.

**"Well well seems old habits die hard after all,"** 'Bendy' cooed approaching Alice, heart in hand **"still falling head over heels for me after all these years. Its almost poetic, ey' Sammy?"**

"Yes it is my lord!" Sammy replied eagerly wringing his ink stained hands "Tales and sermons could be written just about this poetic beautiful moment oh most gracious and marvelous lord."

_**"GIVE IT BACK ITS MINE!!"**_ Alice screeched reaching for the organ in 'Bendy's dripping palm **_"I NEED IT!!"_**

'Bendy' tutted holding the heart just out of her reach **"Not yet my greedy halo sweet. You have work to do."**

**_"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING FOR YOU! YOU-YOU-"_** she screamed thrashing trying to find the words like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum as 'Bendy' patiently waited looming above her.

**"Well if you're going to be like that......"** he said turning away as more seekers appeared surrounding Alice **_"Might as well drag you back where you belong."_**

Within an instant the seekers pounced and began to drag Alice to the large pool of ink waiting outside ignoring her frenzied thrashing and fearful screams. They tossed her into the ink like a sack of potatoes and hands thrusted out of the ink ready to drag her down but the bow on her dress caught a hook hanging from the ceiling leaving her to dangle above the churning pool. She struggled and screamed from her position as 'Bendy' stalked away as Sammy reluctantly followed.

"M-my lord?" He said wringing his hands "W-what shall we do now without the wicked wench to aid us?"

**"Oh more than you can imagine My dear prophet,"** 'Bendy' cooed into the darkness **"more than you can dream."**


	7. Chapter 6

"...And then Santa comes down the chimney and puts presents under the tree for all the good boys and girls!" Brandi explained to Bendy while they made paper snowflakes as Devin rolled out gingerbread dough in the kitchen "So we leave out cookies for him and carrots for his reindeer! Its so much fun!"

Bendy nodded, the bell on the end of his Santa hat jingling with his motions, before he returned to cutting his snowflake. The three of them had spent the day getting the house ready for the holiday season; hanging lights, digging out old ornaments, and making new ones. Brandi unfolded her snowflake a diamond flake with more holes than paper with swirls and cat faces cut into it, Bendy unfolded his being a uniform snowflake with dog faces along with little diamonds, stars, and circles with his face shape in the center of the flake.

"Wow that looks so good Bendy!" Brandi cheered "We can hang that on the tree!"

"If we can afford one this year," Devin sighed, entering the dining room dusting the flower off his hands "just buying the ingredients for gingerbread nearly put us in the hole."

"I thought dad and Mama was gonna come and buy us a tree like they promised."

Devin sighed shaking his head picking up a postcard off the table handing it to her "Not this year Brandi." 

She took the card holding it in front of her as Bendy peered over her shoulder. It was a classic Christmas card of a snowy forest with 'Season's Greetings' printed in red fancy font. Brandi opened the card reading what was written by her parents out loud; "Dear Brandi and Davin, sorry we are not going to be home for Christmas this year as we are currently exploring Europe. Wish you were here! Love Mom and Dad."

"God damned fuglies didn't even spell my name right." Devin growled under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest.

"But....Th-they promised," Brandi began to sniffle, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

Bendy frowned and moved to hug the child but the teen was quicker scooping her up into his arms letting her sob into his shoulder. Rubbing Brandi's back he whispered reassurances waiting till she calmed down before setting her down a hand on her shoulder. Bendy watched the interaction closely tilting his head slightly.

"Hey you know what?" Devin prompted smiling "That means more cookies and hot coco for us instead of those fart knockers. Aiight?"

Brandi giggled, nodding "And presents!"

"And presents." He agreed, he patted the girl's back "Now come on we got gingerbread men to cutout!"

She cheered rushing into the kitchen leaving Bendy and Devin alone. The little toon looked at the teen and tilted his head confused but Devin simply muttered not to worry about it and left for the kitchen. Bendy shrugged returning to cutting paper. He wished that Boris was here with him, the wolf would've loved this holiday to death and Bendy was sure that Brandi would've become quick friends with the big lug. Bendy sighed his shoulders sagging, he couldn't deny it, he missed Boris badly and this holiday wasn't helping. From what Brandi told him Christmas was about family and, other than the two humans that took him in, Boris was the only person he considered as family.

'and Joey took him away.' Bendy thought his face twisting with rage, as he gripped the safety scissors tightly.

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled him out of his boiling rage and he hopped down from the chair to answer the door. He stood on his tippy toes to turn the knob and peered around the door. A group of people stood at the steps wearing warm coats and mittens with red Santa hats on their heads rosy cheeked smiles each holding a thin book but one was holding a young baby. Bendy tilted his head causing a few of the group to aww and smile wider, a woman with red lips and even redder hair poking out from under her hat came forward crouching down to Bendy's level.

"Well hey there little fella," the woman said, her voice was cheery and made Bendy happy "my name is Betty and this is my family. We're here to sing for you and your family."

Bendy smiled, private entertainment and a chance to make his family bigger, he nodded and opened the door wide gesturing for them to come inside. The group looked at each other uneasy but entered the house nonetheless once the baby began to fuss, not too pleased with the cold weather.

"Ey who's lettin' in the cold air?" Devin complained walking into the living room "I'm getting major THO her-"

Bendy smiled scampering over to the Teen taking his hand dragging him to Betty before leaving the room to get Brandi. The family began to totter about commenting about how lovely the house looked or how delightful the house smelled because of gingerbread baking in the oven. While Betty and Devin sat on the couch explaining the situation to each other.

"So once she started fussing we all just filed inside." She said chuckling "No one wants a fussy baby or everyone suffers."

"Heh Damn Skippy." Devin agreed. 

The room seemed to fill with a warm homey aura as the people milled about Brandi mostly staying around the babbling infant. Bendy smiled, now this was a family he was happy to be with big and warm. 

'My family.' Bendy thought as he crossed his arms satisfied 'My home.'

For the rest of December Betty's family and the Dewey's celebrated together, and they would all agree it was the best Christmas they ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHRISTMAS CHAPTER Y'ALL and happy holidays to whom don't Celebrate Christmas may the rest of your days be full of love and joy!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writers block sucks and so does short chapters >_<   
> Comments are adored!!

It was a warm Sunday afternoon as most people left home to church or on a grocery run, the Dewy family instead sat in living room playing Candy land and currently Brandi was winning. 

"Yay! A red card," Brandi cheered grabbing the blue plastic person "I get to move forward three spaces!"

Bendy chuckled as Devin snapped his fingers "Oh man you're so good at this game Brandi." 

The child puffed out her chest beaming with pride, as Bendy went to pick up a card the doorbell rang and Devin got up telling the two to stay there. In the teens absence the game continued on going from regular game play to a death match in the gumdrop Colosseum. The red hard candy and the green lollypop gladiators squared each other up waiting while the thousands of spectators cheered. The Gumdrop Queen and The Licorice Emperor sat in their thrones with their large fluffy dogs and lions at their sides. The starting horn was blown and the gladiators charged bellowing crashing into each other shields clashed as the two battled. 

The Red gladiator knocked the Green one down and stood ready to drive his sword into his chest, the sword descended and-"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR COCKAMAMIE PRIVATE CHURCH SCHOOL!" 

Brandi and Bendy dropped the plastic game pieces and ran to the door seeing Devin red faced as an old woman stood at the door glaring at him. "Now Devin you know what your parents did the best for you we just want the best for-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT BULLSHIT!" He roared, his eyes shining with fury "You want the best for my sister but you don't fucking know her!"

The woman opened her mouth but stopped seeing Brandi peeping from the hallway. Plastering on a fake smile "Oh Brandi deary there you are," she cooed, her voice made Bendy want to puke "I was visiting to take you to church with me."

Brandi shook her head "No, I'm playing Candy Land with Bendy!"

"You can play bring your imaginary friend along."

Bendy scowled, imaginary?! that lady wouldn't know imaginary if it hit her over the head. He stomped away grabbing a white board and marker stomping back into the middle of the hall holding up the white board _**'WHO YOU CALLING IMAGINARY?!?'**_ The lady flinched stepping back sputtering before rushing to her car and driving away. Devin rushed out hollering "YEAH AND GOOD RIDDANCE!!"

The day continued as any other while the church service panicked over the newest addition to the neighborhood.


End file.
